


Hold On

by Riera Drabbles (rieraclaelin)



Series: Drabbles [122]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Depressed Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Mentioned Stiles Stilinski, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 19:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17351195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin/pseuds/Riera%20Drabbles
Summary: Derek pulled him close, screaming at Stiles to not leave him.





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) has started a discord server and every so often we throw an additional challenge in there. 
> 
> This challenge was by [A_Diamond](https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Diamond/pseuds/A_Diamond): angst. Gimme as many feelings as you can cram into 100 words.
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr Post](http://rieraclaelin.tumblr.com/post/181842821334/so-quite-a-while-ago-alxdiamond-issued-a)
> 
> Also, I've never written anything as angsty as this before. If I've missed a tag, please please let me know!

Stiles had brought so much life and color to Derek’s life, and it killed him to see Stiles become more and more withdrawn after the Nogitsune.

And now, as Derek broke through the locked bathroom door, he was afraid that it was gone. Stiles was in a heap on the floor. Derek pulled him close, screaming at Stiles to not leave him as he heard the faint heartbeat.

The hospital was a blur. The only thing Derek remembered was John’s comforting touches. He just wanted Stiles to come back. He still needed him. Loved him. He paced and held on.


End file.
